Don't Walk Away
by TheLittleFaberryThingsInLife
Summary: Anna developes feelings for Elsa, but is afraid of losing the one she loves the most to something that could make Elsa walk away and shut her out for good. *IN PROGRESS*


**Disclaimer: I do not own 'FROZEN' or any of the characters. All rights go to Disney.**

The kingdom of Arendelle was at peace these days. Elsa was being quite a gracious ruler; tending to her daily queenly duties, but also spending time with the townsfolk. She would spread her magic all over the courtyard of the castle. The people would come and ice skate while the children built snowmen and had snowball fights.

Elsa had fun spending time with everyone, but none more than Anna. Since the great thaw, the sisters became inseparable. They cherished every moment spent together, gaining back what they lost over those thirteen years of being separated by something as simple as a door.

* * *

It was after dinner on a Saturday night. Elsa was finishing up writing her last few letters to Arendelle's trade partners. Once she stamped the last envelope with the royal seal and put it on the pile, she rested her elbows on the desk and gently rubbed her temples. As she sat there, she heard pattering feet running down the hall. She tuned it out, focusing on relaxing until there was a loud shout outside the office door.

"Take that!" Elsa heard her sister yell at someone. The queen arose, letting out a relieving stretch and walked toward to door. She grabbed the knob, a little scared to see what lay on the other side.

"Olaf! Stop it!" Anna yelled, a giggle edging her voice. Elsa opened the door to see what all the commotion was about. Her eyes are immediately drawn to Anna and Olaf, both with a pillow in their hands. A loud puff sound signaled another successful hit for Anna.

"Elsa!" The princess's eyes glowed when she caught sight of her sister. She dropped her pillow and pranced to Elsa.

"Did we disturb you?" Anna asked in an apologetic voice, wrapping her arms around the queen

"No, I just finished. Seems like you two are having fun." Elsa smiled and sighed, holding Anna a little longer before releasing.

"Yeah." Anna giggled, turning her head to see Olaf contently lying on his pillow with his eyes closed. Both girls awed at the sight of the cute little snowman.

"The little guy is all tuckered out." Anna cooed. "I'll take care of him." She said, walking over and picking up the snowman. The redhead walked down the hallway and brought Olaf to a spare room next to her room. She went inside and set him on the bed where he curled and started to snore slightly. Anna went out, closing the door behind her, not wanting anyone to disturb him. The princess skipped back to her sister, who was still waiting in the same spot.

"So Elsa, what do you wanna do?" Anna asked, sliding to a stop in front of her sister.

"I kinda wanted to relax after a long day of being cooped up in that office." Elsa answered, her fingers twirling with the extra hair that came out of her snowflake hair tie.

"I know just the thing. Come on!" The princess grabbed her sister's hand and the two of them (well, more like Anna dragged Elsa) went down the spiral staircase to the ground floor.

"Can you go start a fire? I'll be in there in a little bit." Anna said before running off to somewhere else. Elsa was a little confused, but did as she was told. She walked in to a room down the hall a little ways that housed a large, beautiful fireplace, a huge comfy lounge chair big enough for three people, and a small book case. The queen loaded some new wood in to the fire place, lit a match and placed it in the pile of wood. She sat down in the chair, letting out a relieving sigh and watched the fire grow.

"I'm back!" Anna announced with a ring in her voice, walking in with two coffee cups in her hands. She handed one to Elsa who took it graciously. Anna sat down next to her sister and placed her legs on the queen's lap. The girls took a sip of their hot chocolate at the same time, letting out orgasm-like moans. Anna giggled when she looked at Elsa.

"What?" The queen questioned, holding back her giggles.

"You have a mustache." The princess pointed out. Elsa placed a finger above her lip and felt a line of whipped cream trail across her skin.

"So do you." Elsa said as she wiped her mustache away. Anna did the same and smiled at her sister, but when she did, she couldn't tear her eyes away.

They way the fire lit her pale skin in the darkness made her look simply stunning. There was a warm feeling in the pit of the redhead's stomach. She always thought Elsa was beautiful, even told her out loud. But the way she looked in this moment made Anna want to melt. And the way her red lipstick shined on her friendly smirking lips made Anna want to grab her face and ki- Wait...what!? What was she thinking? for crying out loud, Elsa was her _sister_!

"Anna, are you okay?" Elsa's angel-like voice snapped Anna back to reality. The redhead shook her head a little.

"Yeah, sorry. I kinda zoned out." That warm feeling was still there, burning calmly like the fire before them. Anna let out a huge yawn.

"Looks like you're tired." The queen gently brushed a piece of hair away from Anna's face. When Elsa's fingers briefly touched her face, the princess relished at the feel of her sister's cold fingers against her warm skin. It felt soothing to her. She wondered about Elsa's icy touch running all over her bo- 'No! Stop thinking that!' She yelled at herself in her mind.

"Mmhhmm." Anna gave a tiresome nod, taking a few more big gulps of her hot chocolate before setting the cup aside. The redhead curled herself next to her sister, gasping quietly when she felt the blonde's left arm wrap around her and pull her closer. Anna could feel Elsa's cold temperature through the sleeve of her nightgown on her upper arm. It sent a chill down her spine.

"Good night, Anna." Elsa whispered, her breath breezing passed Anna's ear.

"Good night, Elsa. I love you." The princess grinned, her words hanging in the air.

"I love you too." The queen's light blue eyes gleamed, looking into Anna's coral blue ones. Her words lingered in Anna's ears. Elsa placed a loving kiss on her sister's forehead, sending another chill down the redhead's back. Anna rested her head in the nook between Elsa's shoulder and her breast, her eyes drooping closed. The last thing she heard was Elsa quietly humming a tune before she went into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
